Beauty Within Murky Waters
by Sammie Tonks
Summary: Draco and Samantha Malfoy have been married for only 5 years and marriage life is great. What happens, though, when Samantha gets a teaching position at Hogwarts and falls for a certain Werewolf? DMOC RLOC
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: I really do wish I owned these wonderous characters. I really do. But unfortunatly I don't. So don't sue. You won't get any money out of me anyways, I'm a broke Grade 10 student! I do, however, own the story idea, and all the characters who you don't recognize all belong to me. Muwhaaaa!**

**Author's Note: I got bored a couple of weeks ago and decided to write this story. I hope people actually like it. Also review Angel of my life. Great story. Almost up to 100 reviews! Yey! I decided to add me into this story. I feel that I finally deserve to actually run around in this Harry Potter playground. I added some of my real life friends in here to just to make it more interesting. They come into play in the second chapter. So enjoy.**

_**Beauty Within Murky Waters**_

**Chapter One- Mr. and Mrs. Draco Malfoy**

_**August 30th, Samantha Malfoy's 25th Birthday**_

'Draco, Draco please.' Samantha moaned.

'Sam please. You're spoiling the mood.' Draco Malfoy, her husband, replied kissing her neck.

'Draco please. Your parents will be here any time now.'

'If they want us, they'll come fin us when they get here.'

'Honestly Draco, do you really want you parents to walk in on us in the midst of all this.'

'Indeed.' came a low, cold voice.

They quickly sat up to stare into the stormy grey, soul piercing eyes of Lucius Malfoy and the emotionless sapphires of Narcissa Malfoy.

'Have you ever heard of knocking!' Draco snapped, pulling on his black dress shirt.

'If I do recall, it was you who said that we could come find you when we got here.' Lucius replied cooly.

'How long have you been standing there?'

Lucius cocked one of his eye brows, 'Long enough.' He replied sternly.

'I'll go downstairs and make some tea.' Samantha said, pulling the front of her blue v-neck summer dress back over he chest and tied the strings around her neck. Her and Narcissa the left the room.

'Button your shirt.' Lucius said, covering his forehead with his hand, that also happened to cover his eyes a bit.

Draco frowned. He did up all the buttons except the top two. He knew Samantha like that.

'I honestly don't understand why a 25 year old, such as yourself, is acting as if you are a hormonal 16 year old.' Lucius snapped.

'At least we were decent enough to "carry on in such a way" in our bedroom, unlike you and mother.' Draco replied, walking out of the bedroom.

'Such behaviour, however, isn't appropriate when one is having guests coming.'

'You're one to talk.' Draco muttered in response.

The second Malfoy Manor that Draco and Samantha lived in was just as beautiful as the one his parents lived in but not nearly as big. Samantha didn't feel that they needed to live in such a big house. Draco agreed

'I see the place has been cleaned.' Lucius noted as the walked down the long hall towards the dinning area.

'And?' Draco replied.

'Your little wife has been cleaning again.'

'I helped her.'

'Cleaning is for the weak. You'd think if she cleaned this place she'd use magic, not the muggle way. Leave it to your wife.'

'And what's that suppost to mean?'

'Why your wife detests using house elves to do work around the manor will always be a wonder.'

'She doesn't think it's right.' Draco said, as he pushed open the big mahogany doors into the dinning room.

'Niether does your mother, but here we are.' Lucius replied smoothly.

As the Malfoy men sat down in the huge oak chairs, Samantha came out of the kitchen supporting a tray of tea and biscuits.

'She looks like a common maid.' Lucius said.

Draco ignored the comment and watched as his wife's hips swayed as she walked. She really was a sight to see. Long red hair, slightly curly, piercing blue-grey eyes which Draco felt if you stared at them long enough, it was like staring into her soul. Curves in all the right places. They were especailly noticable in that blue summer dress his Aunt Bellatrix had bought her for her birthday.She had also bought her some fancy colour matching liniger to wear under the dress. And who said Gryffindors couldn't be sexy. Draco smiled as she approched him.

She gave him a confuessed look, 'What?'

He pulled her down onto his lap so that he could whisper into her ear, 'I cannot wait to get that dress off you to find out what's underneath.'

She frowned at him, 'Draco please. Not while your parents are here.' She said buttoning up the last two buttons on his shirt.

He frowned back as she got up off his lap.

'So, what plans do you two have for the day?' Narcissa asked as she gently sipped her tea.

'A small little gathering in about an hour or so. Some of my friends as well as Draco's.' Samantha replied, sitting beside Draco, and across the table from Lucius and Narcissa.

'Ah yes. Draco's been telling us you've been working hard as a _house elf_ to get this place clean.' Lucius offered.

Draco closed his eyes and took a deep intake of breath. Not daring to look at his wife.

'Did he now? Well with all do respect Mr. Malfoy, you do have house elves in your household yet I could still mistaken it for the waste a canine leaves around.' Samantha replied.

Typical of them. Whenever his father was within speaking distance of his wife, he always seen a need to embarass her, although, his wife would always have a reply on hand.

'Well since you have plans awaiting in such little time, I think it would be appropiate to give you your present now.' Narcissa said, breaking the tension in the room.

She stood up and walked behind the chair Samantha was sitting in. The opening and then snapping shut of a box was present and then suddenly a coolness presented itself on Samantha's neck.

'I recived this from my mother-in-law on my 25th birthday. Lucius and I felt it was most appropriate to make this a tradition.' Narcissa said, moving to see the necklace place around Samantha. It was gorgeous. The chain was made out of white gold along with the frame that held a teardrop cut sapphire. Samantha picked in up in her fingers to get a look of it. It really brought out the colour of her eyes.

'It's beautiful. Thank you mum.' Samantha said smiling, hugging her mother-in-law.

'Let me see.' Draco said placing his hand on her shoulder.

Samantha spun around. The necklace hung at the top of the valley above her breasts. It looked stunning on her.

'It suits you.' He said kissing her cheek.

'Well if that's everything, I think we should head off dear.' Lucius said, getting to his feet.

'Yes we should. I need to browse about Knockturn alley for...a few things.' Narcissa said, expressing the last couple of words.

'As you wish.' Lucius replied, grabbing his cane. 'We will show ourselves out. Happy Birthday Samantha, my dear.' He smirked and with that, they were gone.

'It seem that your father goes out of his way to embarass me everytime he sees me.' Samantha said with a sigh after they left.

'Remember it's my father we're talking about.' Draco replied, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulled her against him so her back rested against his chest.

'He hates me, you know that.'

'He doesn't hate you.'

'Of course he hates me.' She said, pulling out of his grip and walking out of the dinning room. Draco followed her. 'He hates me because I'm not the person he wanted you to marry. I'm not Pansy Parkinson. I'm not Slytherin.'

'You're pureblood. He can't deny that.'

'Yes but he can get it up on me that I have half-blooded and muggleborn friends. Face it. I'm not his dream bride for you.' She said, heading down the massive staircase and stopping at the main foyeé.

'So what if you're not _his_ dream bride. You're _mine_.' He said, standing in front of her.

She smirked, 'You know I hate it when you're so mushy. What happened to my tough, cocky Slytherin husband I married.'

He smirked back, 'You want tough and cocky?' He threw her over his shoulder, 'I'll give you tough and cocky.'

The Doorbell rang.

'Looks like you're going to have to hold that thought lover boy.' She said.


	2. Of presents and letters, These are the

**Disclaimer: I really do wish I owned these wonderous characters. I really do. But unfortunatly I don't. So don't sue. You won't get any money out of me anyways, I'm a broke Grade 10 student! I do, however, own the story idea, and all the characters who you don't recognize all belong to me. Muwhaaaa!**

**Chapter two- Of presents and letters, These are the best**

_Saturday August 30th 2:29 pm_

'Can you please just leave it?' Draco asked, as Samantha headed to the door.

'Draco, it's probably our friends.' She replied.

'Our friends? You mean your friends. Let's just go upstairs, let them come in on their own and find-'

'Don't even start that again.' She said, opening the door slightly, 'And be nice.'

'I am nice.'

She narrowed her eyes, then opened the door the rest of the way.

'Happy Birthday!' Ginny Weasley said, embracing her friend.

'Aw, thanks.' Samantha replied, hugging her back.

'Are we late? We were running a little late with our erands and we thought we were late coming here.'

'No. Actually, you guys are the first ones here.'

'So how does it feel to be the big 2-5?' Harry asked, smiling.

'I feel so old and you're not helping.' She replied.

'Don't exaggerate. You're not 40.' He said, kissing her cheek and then hugged her.

'So what are you going to tell me when I'm 40. "At least you're not 80."' She laughed.

'So how are you, Draco?' Ginny asked.

'Just fine, Weaselette.' Draco replied, cooly. Things never change.

'Potterette soon enough.' Harry said, wrapping his arms around Ginny's waist.

'Oh, well congratulations.' Draco said, sarcasticlly.

'Draco, please.' Samantha hissed.

Draco sighed, 'Why don't you go into the lounge and I'll stand here and answer the door.'

'Alright, if you're sure.' He nodded. She smiled, 'Thanks baby.'

Draco sighed as they left the hallway. He hated being nice to her friends. Seeing how they were all ex-Gryffindors, including her. Out of all of them, his wife was the only one he liked, didn't annoy him and he didn't care that she was a half-blood and an ex Gryffindor. He would be nice to her friends, just for today. It would make her happy. The last thing he wanted was his wife complaining that her birthday was ruined because he was being a "selfish, arrogant prick."

The doorbell rang and he opened the giant door.

'Draco. Long time no see.' Blaise Zabini said, smirking as he walked through the door. Blaise Zabini was twenty-five years old and worked with Draco at the Ministry of Magic for about six years now. Over the years, Blaise kept his dark brown hair short on the sides and longer at the top which let his hair slightly fall infront of his yellow-green, almost cat-like, eyes. Blaise had been mutual friends with both Samantha and Draco during school and now into their adulthood.

'Did you finish the paperwork I gave you?' Draco asked him.

'Ah come on Draco. It's Saturday. Plus it's a long weekend, it won't be due till Tuesday. Lighten up just a bit. I don't dare wonder how Samantha puts up with you. You act like you have a giant pole up your arse.'

'And I don't dare ask how she ever become friends with you.'

Blaise smirked, 'The same reason why you're friends with me. Plus it's my wit and charm.'

Draco rolled his eyes. He had been best friends with Blaise since they were two, however Blaise sure knew how to get on his nerves sometimes.

'So, how's it coming along with the heir you want so bad?' Blaise asked.

'Terrible. Samantha really doesn't want kids. Although, I keep telling her that we need an heir to carry on the Malfoy name. Her excuse is that she doesn't want to get fat. That or our married life is going really well, we don't need kids to "screw" it up.' Draco replied.

'Get her a personal trainer then. Easy way to get rid of the pregnancy fat.' Blaise suggested.

'She'd never go for it.'

'Is there something wrong in the bedroom between you two, that's why you're not having kids?'

'Our life within the bedroom is brillant. Never boring or what not. Although, she's on a Contraception potion so that's the problem.'

'Next time you plan on having sex, switch her potion with something else.'

'That's acutally not a bad idea. I love Samantha and all but I really want an heir. She'll be mad at first but I know she'll come around.'

'So who's all here?'

'You, Potter, and Weaselette.'

'Am I the only mutal friend that's going to be at this party?'

'Well Flint and Bletchley...'

'I'm surprised you're having Flint here after what happened at Christmas. Better yet, I'm surprised that Sam is letting you have him over on her birthday.'

* * *

_'Flint. Flint, what do you think you're doing?' Samantha asked, as Flint locked the door to the room they had stepped into. Apparently, Flint had to "discuss" with her what he should get Draco for Christmas._

_'I told you, I need to talk with you about what I should get Draco.' Flint said, moving closer to her._

_She backed away a bit, 'Well, what sort of thing did you have in mind?'_

_'I was thinking about giving him a video.' He replied, approching her again._

_'A video? Of what?' _

_He closed the space between them, 'Of me. Fucking his beautiful wife on the desk right behind her.' he said, as she backed into the desk. He pushed her onto the desk and quickly got on top of her. She could feel him, long and hard, pressing against the inside of her thigh._

_'DRA-' He covered her mouth with his hand to keep her from screaming. 'Now, we don't want your husband coming up here, do we?' Flint asked but then quickly jerked his hand away from her mouth. Samantha had bitten him. 'You little bitch!' Flint yelled, backhanding her, then he threw her off the desk. As she smashed into the wall behind the desk, she was knocked unconscience._

_Draco had heard a rather large bang upstairs. He was finishing up showing guests out the door of the manor when he heard it. He had quickly tore off up the stairs and into the room he saw Flint take Samantha five mintues before hand. He walked in to find the window open. Flint must have gone out it. And his wife lying motionless on the floor_

* * *

Draco shuttered at the memory. When he had taken her to St. Mungo's, she had a miled concusion, bruises and a small gash on the left side of her forehead. Draco wish he could have vowed never to speak to him again. Unfortunately, he happened to work with the ex Slytherin.

'He's not really coming for the party.' Draco replied, 'I need to discuss some work with him.'

'She still afriad of him?' Blaise asked.

'Not as much as she use to be, but still to an extent, yes.'

'I would be too. Marcus is a very powerful force not to be tampered with unless you know how to without getting hurt. Unfortunately, Samantha wasn't in the fates that night.' Blaise said.

'Whatever.' Draco said, looking over towards the lounge where he could see his wife laughing with her friends, 'I worry about her. I mean, who knows what Flint could have done to her if I wasn't in the house. I should have never let her go off with Flint. I should have never trusted him with her.' Draco sighed.

'Hey man, it's not your fault. You're a wonderful husband and no one can deny that.' Blaise replied, 'Why don't you go join her and I'll take charge of answering the door. How many people are left to come?'

Draco paused for a moment while trying to count in his head. 'Seven more or so.'

* * *

'Oh Draco, look at this!' Samantha said, holding up a book as Draco ventured into the room.

Draco rolled his eyes. His wife was obsessed with reading books on muggle serial killers. She found it fascinating to find out why these mggles did these horrible things. They made Voldemort's doings look harmless.

'What book is it this time?'

"Heltor Skeltor". It's a book on Charles Manson.' Samantha replied.

Draco sighed in relief. Although he thought her fascination with these books were ridiculous, he had bought her three of books that she really wanted.

'How come you're not answering the door like you said you would?' Samantha asked, as Draco sat down next to her and took her hand within his.

'Blaise told me to come join you and he'll watch the door.'

'Hi, we're here. Sorry we're late. Makayla's dance lesson ran a little later than planned.' Hermione said, as her and Ron walked in. Ron and Hermione had been married five years as well, had a four year old daughter name Makayla, and were now expecting twin boys in four months.

'Happy Birthday.' Ron said, kissing Samantha's cheek.

'Yes, Happy Birthday. I am so sorry we had to bring Makayla. I know we said we wouldn't but-' Hermione began.

'Don't worry about it. It's no problem.' Samantha said, putting on her best fake smile.

'Actually, Makayla's due for her nap soon, so, uh.' Ron said.

'Oh, yeah. Come with me. We can put her down in one of the guest rooms.' Samantha said, walking down the hallway with Ron at her side.

Draco smirked as she left. He knew how much his wife hated Hermione. With her being friends with Ron, however, she had no choice but to be tolerant of her.

It remained silent in the room for quite some time. Breaking the silence, Draco spoke, 'So it didn't take you and Weasel very long to start the new generation of red head, ugly poor children.'

Hermione blushed furiously.

'You know what Malfoy. I wouldn't even be talking when your wife refuses to have your children. God only knows how she acutally is able to put up with you.' Harry said.

'Harry, please don't start this.' Ginny said, 'He's not even worth it.'

'Well we all know she couldn't put with you. You asked her out and then when you guys hit the 1 year mark she dumped your pathetic ass. You were heartbroken. And who has her now? Me. You were so upset about it, you went to the next person you knew still had feeling for you and thats why you're with her.' He said pointing his finger at Ginny.

'At least I have someone who actually loves me. Do you really think if Samantha could have thunk twice about marrying you, she would?' Harry snapped back.

'Geeze. I can't even leave the room for 5 mintues and you have to start fighting with my friends as if we were back in grade school.' Samantha said, reappearing into the room with Ron behind her.

'Couldn't resist, love.' Draco said, as she sat down next to her.

'Now, we know how you love those crime muggle books.' Hermione began, handing the wrapped book over to Samantha, 'So I picked this one up. It seems like a really good read'

Samantha carefully opened the gift wrap. The book was entitled, "Nightmare in Wichita: The Hunt for the BTK Strangler".

'Oh wow. Yes. I've heard it's a pretty good read too. Thank you so much.' She said, leaning over to hug Hermione.

As Blaise walked into the room were everyone was sitting he annouced, 'Your **last** visitors are here.'

'Thank you Blaise.' Samantha said as he sat down next to her and she kissed her cheek.

'It was no problem.' He replied smiling.

'Hey. Happy Birthday kiddo.' Oliver Wood said, entering the room. He hadn't changed a bit from his schooling days when Sam knew him. He had only grown a tad bit taller and his voice had deepened another knotch. He stilled played for Puddlemere United. For being twenty-nine years old, he was doing pretty well in life.

'Don't call me kiddo. I'm only four years younger than you.' Samantha snapped jokingly, but pulled him into a friendly hug.

'Samantha! Oh Happy Birthday!' Jennifer Ramos said, grabbing Samantha out of Wood's hug and into her own. Jenny had long, flowing black hair and beautiful brown eyes. She was about 5"1. She wore a black tank top and a short pink skirt. It suit her.

'Oh Jenny! It's been so long since I've last seen you. How's training coming?' Samantha asked. Samantha had known Jenny since they were old enough to walk. Jenny was a year older than herself though. Last time Samantha had saw Jenny was when they were talking over tea at the manor about how Jenny was trying out for the open Chaser position on Puddlemere United. She was overly excited because she had found out that if she got on the team, her trainer would be none other than Mr. Oliver Wood, the guy Jenny had had a crush on ever since her 3rd year.

'Trainings great. Oliver's a really good teacher and...boyfriend.' Jenny replied, blushing.

'Oh my god! You guys! My two best friends dating.' Samantha said jumping up and down.

'Wow. You'd never know you were turning twenty-five today.' came another voice.

'Kates.' Samantha exclaimed, 'It's been so long.' Katie Rocchi was the same age as Samantha and had also grown up with her and Jenny. Katie had brownish-blonde hair that fell a little past her shoulders. She also had beautiful brown eyes and stood at 5"4. She was wearing a baby blue tupe top and black shorts.

'I know.' Katie replied, 'Teaching at Hogwarts really keeps me an anti-social person for most of the year. I guess that's why I still happen to be single. Even when I get my time off in the summer, I hardly get anytime to see my friends because I'm busy making up course outlines and lesson plans and now look, tomorrow I have to go back to Hogwarts to meet with the Professors and everything and get everything set up for the first.'

'Tragic. Well come and sit down. I'm going to finish opening up the rest of my presents.'

'Here. Here's my present. Now, I'm not sure if you have this one but-' Blaise began as he handed her his.

'Oh I've been looking for this one! Where did you find it?' Samantha squealed in excitement when she opened the box.

'It took me awhile but I found it in this old book store when I went to Ireland last month.' Blaise said. The book was entitled "The Cases That Haunt Us: From Jack The Ripper to Jonbenet Ramsey, the FBI'S Legendary Mindhunter Unravels the Mysteries That Won't Go Away".

'Thank you so much!' She replied hugging him and kissing his cheek again.

Draco gave him the look that said, "You better fucking hope that I get more than a hug and a kiss on the cheek for my books I'm giving."

'I had no time what so ever to go out and get you something.' Katie admitted, 'So here's 100 Galleons.'

'It's no problem. Don't worry about it.' Samantha replied, smiling.

'I wasn't sure which book to get you because you have so many and I wasn't sure which ones you already had. So I got you this one.' Jenny said, handing Samantha the unwrapped book.

'No. I don't have this one. "The Borden murders: An annotated bibliography". Thank you.'

'So did you get your letter yet?' Katie asked.

'Your letter? Which let-' Draco began but the doorbell interupped him. Samantha rose from her seat and walked towards the main entrance.

'Don't you think you should have gotten the door?' Blaise commented.

'And why is that?' Draco asked.

'YOU SICK SON OF A BITCH!' They heard Samantha yell.

'That's why.' Blaise replied, as Draco went tearing off to his wife.

'What's going on?' He asked but didn't need anyone to anwer when he saw who stood at the door.

Marcus Flint hadn't changed a bit from his days a Hogwarts. He was still as big and musculear as he'd always been. Still as ugly, with those giant razor teeth and dark brown, clean-cut hair. He was an ex-Slytherin like Draco and Blaise and also one of the ex-Slytherin Quidditch Captains, like Draco. Marcus was only a couple years older than Draco, Draco never bothered or cared to know his actual age. Bletchley had changed far more from school than anyone thought he would. He was only twenty-six but still youthful looking. Bletchley was the only one, from the original Slytherin Quidditch team Draco was on, who actually persuded a career in professional Quidditch. Bletchley had light brown hair and amazing hazel eyes. If he weren't known as an ex-Slytherin, he could be mistaken as a Pretty boy Hufflepuff.

'You sick son of a bitch! What the fuck do you think you're doing here?' Samantha yelled, as Draco helded her back.

'Came to see if you were still interested in that movie making.' Flint replied licking him lips.

'Knock it off Flint. Do keep in mind that I am standing right here.' Draco snarled at him.

Samantha pulled Draco over to the side where she knew Flint and Bletchley wouldn't be able to hear her. 'Draco, what is Flint doing here?'

'I needed to go over some work papers with him.' he replied.

'And you couldn't do it somewhere else? I'm suppost to feel safe and secure in my house. At this moment, I dont!.' She hissed.

'I know I know. He won't be here for long, he won't even be joining us for the party. Just work. Ten minutes, thats all we need.' he explained.

Samantha sighed, 'Ten mintues. But thats all. And I don't want to see Flint at all through this whole ten minutes.'

Draco kissed her cheek, 'You won't. Thank you. Go back with your friends.'

* * *

'What was that all about?' Harry asked as Samantha re-entered the room.

'Flint.' Samantha replied.

'Oh my god.' Ginny and Hermione said at once, getting to their feet and walking over to her. 'Are you alright?' Ginny asked.

'I'm fine.' Samantha replied.

'What's he doing her anyway?' Harry asked.

'Work, Draco needs to discuss some papers I guess.' Samantha replied.

'Are you okay with that?' Blaise asked.

'Not really, but I really don't have a say, now do I?' Samantha stated.

'Of course you do! It's your house too.' Hermione said.

'Look, the more I go up there and complain, the longer he will stay. If I just leave them be, I won't have to deal with Flint.' Samantha replied, 'I just hope Draco can keep him away from here.'

* * *

'Your wife's looking pretty fine today.' Flint said, licking his lips as Draco closed the door to his study.

'Knock it off.' Draco growled sitting down in his leather chair behind his desk.

'Flint's right. That little blue dress, hugging her in all the right ways-' Bletchley began.

'I said knock it off. She's mine and you'll never be good enough to get anyone like her. The only people you low lifes deserves are whores and dogs.' Draco snapped.

'You better watch it Malfoy. You may be my boss at work, but this isn't work and I'm older and stronger than you are.' Flint replied, 'Now can you just give me the fucking papers so I can go. I do have a life outside my job you know.'

That's surprising. Draco thought, rolling his eyes as he rumaged around his desk for the papers.

'So, how did Weaselette look to you? You think she's still good looking.' Draco heard Flint ask Bletchley.

'Time has done a good thing for her. She certainly has grown into her womanhood.' Bletchley replied.

'You do know she's marrying Potter, right?' Draco stated.

'Ah come on Malfoy, we all know he's just marrying her to get his mind of of your wife.' Flint said.

'Maybe not. He seems to love her. Potter isn't also the type to marry a girl who he isn't in love with. Being a Gryffindor made him that way.'

'We'll see. I'll get Ginny.' Bletchley commented, 'And if you're not careful Malfoy, Flint will steal your wife.'

'I highly doubt that Samantha is stupid enough to go near you.' Draco said, looking at Flint.

'Who says she'll see me. It might be when she least expects it. Oh and buy the way. I'm annoucing my leave from work.' Flint said.

'Your excuse me?' Draco asked.

'I'm leaving. I'm starting a new job. Tomorrow actually.'

'Good.'

'Oh yes, it is good.'

* * *

_Saturday August 30 6:47 pm_

Draco entered the kitchen to get a drink to find Samantha making dinner. 'And what do you think you are doing?' He asked her.

'Making dinner.' She replied matter-of-factly.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, 'You're not suppost to be making dinner. It's your birthday, making dinner is my job.'

'Oh really.' She replied, 'And what time were you planning on starting dinner 11:00? Besides the last time you tried to cook you burnt it.'

He smiled as he placed butterfly kisses along her neck. The doorbell rang and Draco growled. Was everyone against him today? He would never get alone time with his wife!

'Draco, could you go and answer that for me please. It's probably my dad.' Samantha said, concentrating on her cooking again.

'Your dad? What's he coming here so late for?' Draco asked.

'Work. He had a Quidditch game to play most of the afternoon.' She replied. The doorbell ran again. Draco huffed down the hall. He liked Cassius Payne. He was a wonderful guy. Really funny and kind. But all he really wanted to do was eat dinner and take his wife to bed.

As he opened the door he was greeted by the older man. For being fifty-one, Cassius Payne still looked quite youthful and act even more youthful when he played Quidditch. He light brown hair with no hints of grey at all, and those wonderful blue eyes he had fallen in love with on his daughter. He was well built for his age and was about 6'5, four inches taller than Draco was.

'Draco my boy, how is everything?' Cassius Payne said, grasping he son-in-law's hand in a firm grip.

'Everything is great, sir. How is everything with you?' Draco replied.

'Great, great. Busy, but great. Were is Samantha?'

'She's in the kitchen making dinner.' Draco replied, closing the door as Cassius walked in and down the hall to find his daughter.

'Daddy!' Samantha said, rushing over to her father.

'There's my firefly.' Cassius replied, smiling, and pulling his daughter into a hug. He kissed her forehead.

'How was the game?' Samantha asked.

'Good. I fell off my broom once and and couldn't play for the rest of the game but we won. 450 to 390.'

'You fell off your broom! Why didn't you contact me?' Samantha's mother had died when she was three, leaving Cassius to raise her and her brother on his own. Samantha always worried about both her brother and her father all the time. They both had dangerous jobs. Cassius a Quidditch player and her brother, Noah, who was twenty-seven, an Auror.

'I didn't want you to worry. It's your birthday. You should have to worry about stuff like that.' Cassius replied.

'Are you alright now though?' She asked.

'Yes, I'm fine, Firefly.' He replied smiling.

* * *

_7:13pm_

'So how's Noah? I haven't seen him in awhile.' Samantha asked as they sat down to dinner.

'Oh he's working on a secret assignment in Germany for about a month. He really wanted to be here for your big 2-5. He told me to give you his present and he'll make it up to you when he can.' Cassius replied.

'Is he still single?' Draco asked, taking a bite of his food.

'Yes. Stubborn boy, I tell you. But, what I would like to know is, are you two planning on giving me grandchildren soon?'

Samantha frowned, 'Daddy, we've been over this. I'm just not ready to bring children into my life yet. My marriage with Draco is going along fine, we don't need children at this point.'

'Firefly, by the time you are "ready" for children, you'll be too old to have them. See I tell you Draco, both of my children are stubborn. I have one who refuses to be tied down by a woman and then I have this one who refuses to give me grandchildren. Just pray that when you have children, they don't turn out like mine.' Cassius said.

'If Noah doesn't want to be with someone dad, then that's his choice.'

'It's really not the whole thing about being tied down, Samantha, it's because...'

'Because what dad?'

'It's because you are the only one in this family who has been able to get everything you've wanted out of life. I sure didn't except for my job and I feel that Noah thinks it will be the same with him. But enought talk about sadness. This is a present from your brother.' Cassius said, handing her a picture frame. When she looked at it, she nearly cried. It took a good mintue until she passed it over to Draco so he could see it. It was a picture, more like a slideshow, of pictures that showed her and Noah growing up. The last picture was a picture of her and him celebrating her twenty-first birthday. That was the last her or Draco had seen him. Samantha had recieved letters from him but that was about it.

'Noah sure does know how to give thoughtful gifts.' Draco said, handing the frame back to Samantha.

'Only for his sister.' Cassius smiled, 'And this is from me.' He handed her a small box. 'Now I know it's your birthday, but there is also something in there for Draco. It's a set.'

Samantha lifted the lid off the box to reveal a set of rings. 'Oh dad.'

'They belonged to your mother and me. We never used them, but I thought they would be good for you two.' The one ring had beautiful green emerads going around it, the other was the same but with rubies. Gryffindor and Slytherin. Draco thought.

'What are they?' Draco asked.

'There rings married couples usually wear. Wearing them allow you to talk to each other through your minds. The rings also allow you to know when the other is in trouble, it sends a feeling through your body.' Cassius replied

'How will we know what the feeling feels like?' Draco asked

'You'll know, trust me.'

* * *

_8:57 pm_

'I really like this ring. It fits nice.' Draco said, as he placed the ring above his wedding ring, like Cassius had said to do.

'I like mine too. It was really sweet of my dad to give us them.' Samantha replied, as she changed into her black nightie.

'Now it's time for my birthday present.' Draco said, pulling a box out from underneath the bed.

'Hmm. I wonder what it is?' Samantha said, sitting down on their bed next to him. She undid the wrapping paper and a look of sheer delight spread across her face. 'Oh Draco. "Invisible Darkness, Deadly Innocence and Leathal Marriage. The Box set of the horrifying case of Paul Bernardon and Karla Homolka. I've been waiting for someone to get me this.' She said, turning to him and lightly kissing his lips.

'I'm just glad it was me.' Draco replied, not taking his lips away from hers. Before their tounges could start their battle, there was a tapping sound at the window.

'What the-' Draco said, as Samantha got up to see what it was.

'Pegesus. What are you doing out so late?' Samantha asked, as she let her owl into their room.

'I sent him to deliever and pick me up some mail today.' Draco replied, as Pegesus flew over to him. Draco grabbed the single letter from his beak, but he frowned.

'What's wrong?' Samantha asked as she got inside the covers of their bed.

'It's for you. From Hogwarts.' He replied, handing her the letter. She quickly ripped it open and began to read. She had a smile the whole time. 'What's it about?'

'Draco, it's from Dumbledore. He's offering me a job as the Muggle Studies teacher!'

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for these reviews. They mean alot to me! Here are some personal thank Yous;**

**jesska-14: Aww Jess you are one of my best reviewers. I can always count on your reviews :-D**

**Cute-Angel-Princess: Aww. Jenny, you're another one of my best reviewers. **

**James: Hope Quebec was fun. I know you went back to the second hearing and you were happy about those restrictions placed on Karla Homolka. I am too. Although the one about talking to Paul and the French/Mahauffy families is stupid. They would all kill her if she tried to talk to them. Anywho, thanks always for your reviews. I love you so much.**

**Rock my socks Slytherin Bois: I usually avoid putting myself in stories too but I really wanted myself to be in this one. And to answer your question, yes its Lupin.**

**Balloons Are Fun: Thanks**

**Thats HoTT: Lol thanks. That's hott!**


	3. Until tommorw comes, my love

**Disclaimer: I really do wish I owned these wonderous characters. I really do. But unfortunatly I don't. So don't sue. You won't get any money out of me anyways, I'm a broke Grade 11 student! I do, however, own the story idea, and all the characters who you don't recognize all belong to me. Muwhaaaa!**

**Author's Note- Does not comply with HBP, as you can already tell if you've read the book.**

**Chapter three- Until tomorrow comes, my lov****e**

'You're not really going to take the job, are you?' Draco asked, as he watched his wife re-read her letter.

'Of course I am.' Samanth replied, not taking her eyes off the parchment.

'I really don't think this it a good idea. I mean what about-'

'Draco, this could be a wonderful opportunity for me. You know I've wanted a teaching job at Hogwarts for awhile now. And now that I've been offeredone, you want me to turn it down.'

'Babe, were you not listening to what Katie said today. If you take this job, who knows when I'll see you. You really don't need this job. We're well off as it is anyways.'

'We're also well off so that you don't need a job either.' Samantha replied, crossing her arms over her chest. Touché.

'The Professors have to be there by tomorrow, though.' Draco said.

'I'll start packing then.' Samantha replied, quickly scrambling off the bed and headed over to her dresser.'

'So you're going to stand there and tell me that you're planning on packing ten months worth of clothes in one night.' Draco questioned.

'Magic, Draco. It's called magic. Did you really think I'd pack all my things the Muggle way?' She asked, picking up her wand and got started on her packing. Draco sighed. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She leaned into him.

'There's no changing your mind, is there?' He whispered, his mouth inches from her ear.

'You can come visit.' She replied, 'Whenever you want. Durning the week-'

'You know I can't. I'm too busy with work.'

'Weekends then.'

He sighed, 'Weekends then.'

She turned around to face him. A grin planted on her face, 'Have I told you lately how much I love you.' She replied, smirking.

'Yeah yeah. So you tell me.' Draco replied, heading back towards their bed.

'Well, if you don't believe me, I could always prove it.' She said seductively, swaying her hips as she walked towards the him.

'Oh, and how are you going to do that?' Draco asked, smirking.

'Oh, I have my ways.' Samantha said, crawling onto the bed. She smiled as she straddled his waist, 'Being married to a Slytherin can do...certain things to the mind.'

'Don't you have to be up early tomorrow?'

'I'll manage.' Placing her hands on his chest to balance herself, she slowly lowered her face and kissed him, slowly and passionately. A kiss he had almost forgot about. A kiss he hadn't received in six years, on November 22, their wedding day.

'So, how do you plan on showing me how much you love me?' Draco smirked, as they broke their kiss and she rested her forehead against his. He rested his hands on her waist and his fingers toyed with the waistband of her sleep pants.

'...shit!' She said suddenly.

'What?' He replied.

'Oh no.'

'What! What's wrong?'

'Draco, I'm sorry...we, we can't make love tonight.' Draco's mouth fell open, 'What! Why!'

'I forgot to take my contraceptive potion tonight. We, we can't.'

'We can. You don't need-'

'Draco, you know I don't want kids right now. I don't want to risk it.'

'I could go downstairs and get the potion for you.'

'It will take thirty mintues to make, then 10 minutes to settle and then another twenty mintues after I take it for it to come into effect.' Samantha sighed.

'I don't mind.' Draco replied quickly.

'I do though. We really don't have the time. Draco, maybe tonight really isn't a good night. Besides, you were right, I need to be up early tomorrow and so do you. And plus, last night was amazing and I'm still kind of sore.' Samantha said, smiling.

Draco smirked, he was pleased with himself.

_

* * *

'Draco, is the potion ready yet?' Samantha called from upstairs._

_'Almost.' Draco called back. He had told Samantha that he would make her contraceptive potion. Little did she know, however, that her potion was mixed with a clipping of butterfly wing and a hint of summer garlic, which would cause the potion to become faulty. It was only a matter of time tonight until she got pregnant. Draco smirked. they would make a wonderful heir._

_'It's done, Babe.' Draco called out as he headed up the stairs._

* * *

'Yeah, I was pretty amazing, wasn't I.' Draco said, continuing to smirk.

'You've been better.' She replied, with a sly smile, I just can't get over how different the potion tasted last night.

* * *

_As Draco watched Samantha drink her potion, he secretly smiled. He felt so proud of himself for being able to pull this off. _

_'Urgh! Draco are you sure you made this potion right?' Samantha asked, her face a face of digust._

_'I'm hurt.' Draco said placing his hand over his heart, acting hurt, 'Of course I made it right. Wouldn't want you to get pregnant now would we.'_

* * *

'Are you 100 percent sure you made it right last night?' Samantha asked.

'I'm honestly hurt that you think I did something wrong to it.' Draco replied.

'I don't think you did something on purpose but there could have been something accidently added in, without you knowing it.'

'Whatever.' Draco said, getting inside the bed covers and shutting off the lamp on his night table.

'Draco please. I'm only asking.'

No answer.

'Draco.'

Silence.

'You're acting like you're twelve.'

Quiet. He had heard her sigh and shut off her lamp. A slight movement of the covers and then stillness. Draco sighed and closed his eyes. He was truly going to miss her. Miss coming home and being greeted by her, miss her body snuggled up against his own while the fell asleep together at night, miss the smeel of her hair. Miss every single god damn thing about her. Although, he'd never admit it to her face.

* * *

'Babe, hurry up or you're going to miss the train!' Draco called.

'I'm coming.' She replied, racing down the stairs with two bags of luggage, 'I can't believe how much you reminded me of my father saying that.

'And I still can't believe you can fit ten months worth of stuff in two bags.' Draco said as he opened the door for her.

'Well, I did.' She replied, smiling as she stopped in front of the carriage, drawn by death itself, Draco had hired to take them to the train station.

'Here.' Draco said said, helping her inside. When Draco got in and the carriage began to move, it was silent between the couple.

'Do you want me to write?' Samantha asked, halfway through their ride.

'It's up to you.' Draco replied shortly, not taking his eyes off the window.

'Well you can come visit this weekend.'

'Mhm.'

'We could have a nice dinner together.'

'Mhm.'

'I screwed around with Harry last night.' She said, despartly trying to get his attention.

'Mhm.'

'Could you please acknowledge the fact that I'm talking to you andcould you at least look at me when I'm talking.' He turned his head, 'What.'

'Draco, what is your problem? I am leaving today for ten months and-'

'That's the thing. I don't want you to leave for ten months. You're...You're going to turn into Katie.'

'I'm, going to turn into Kaite?' She repeated, cocking her eyebrows.

'You know what I mean.'

'No, actually, I'm quite confuessed.'

'She had no time for anything. Soon you'll have no time for your friends, well like I care about that, but then we'll stop doing things.'

'Draco, that's what happens when people get jobs. I mean, look at us, we hardly do most of the the things we did when we were younger. It could be worse though. I'm only teacher Muggle Studies. I won't have that much work over the summer. Our life won't be as different as you think. But me "turning into Katie" doesn't seem to be the only thing bothering you.' Samantha stated.

'Well, I'll...' Draco began.

'You'll what?' He muttered something. 'Pardon?' She asked.

'I'll, I'll miss you.' She smiled and pullled Draco to her in a loving embrace. 'I'll miss you too.' She said, kissing his forehead the way a mother would do to her child. The carriage made a sudden stop.

'Well, this is it.' Draco said.

'Oh stop it. You make it sound like I'm leaving for ten years instead of ten months.' Samantha replied. She opened the door and grabbed her bags. Before she left the carriage, Draco grabbed her arm. She turned her head.

'I love you.' He said.

She smiled, 'I love you too. She kissed his lips in a chaste kiss. A kind of kiss she hadn't given him since they were sixteen, 'I'll write you soon.' She said, as she shut the door and watched the carriage take off. She turned around and walked into the train station. She smiled. She couldn't wait to go back to her second home.

* * *

The train ride was long and boring . Samantha remembered in the first hour of the ride why she had always hated it when she was a kid and this time was no different. She and Katie slept most of the time which made the trip a tad bit more bareable. But when the train came to a halt, Samantha couldn't be any happier. 'Finally.' She said, as her and Katie climbed off the train.

'You haven't changed at all since we were kids.' Katie replied, as her and Samantha got into a driveless carriage that headed up to Hogwarts.

'And you know I never will.' Samantha said, smiling.

The ride up to Hogwarts didn't take as long as it seem to have when she was a student there. Perhaps the greater thrill of coming to Hogwarts to learn and being with friends made the ride seem slow, but this time, they were there in no time at all.

'So are you excited about teaching?' Katie asked her friend as the headed up the stairs of Hogwarts.

'Yeah, but I'm really nervous. I mean, I've never had a teaching job before. And I really don't know if I'm going to end being a good enough teacher, Kates.'

'Oh you'll be fine.' Katie replied, pushing the doors open and stepping inside the warm, well-litted castle.

'Easy for you to say. You've been doing your job for what, five years now.'

'Yeah, but I know someone that will lighten your moodup a bit.' Katie said pointing to a man standing in the Entrance Hall. Samantha looked at her friend curiously but walked over to the man. As he appeared better in her view, she reconized him immediatly.

'Professor Lupin?'

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for these reviews. They mean alot to me! Here are some personal thank Yous;**

**jesska-14: Aww Jess you are one of my best reviewers. I can always count on your reviews :-D**

**Cute-Angel-Princess: Aww. Jenny, you're another one of my best reviewers. **

**James: Hope Quebec was fun. I know you went back to the second hearing and you were happy about those restrictions placed on Karla Homolka. I am too. Although the one about talking to Paul and the French/Mahauffy families is stupid. They would all kill her if she tried to talk to them. Anywho, thanks always for your reviews.**

**Rock my socks Slytherin Bois: I usually avoid putting myself in stories too but I really wanted myself to be in this one. And to answer your question, yes its Lupin.**

**Balloons Are Fun: Thanks**

**Thats HoTT: Lol thanks. That's hott!**


End file.
